Patronus Help
by CBSlave737
Summary: A harry potter themed story: Maria needs help to produce a patronus. This is one chapter of a larger story (details inside) that I wanted to post by itself to see if there was interest in the full story.


A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL or Harry Potter, except my dvd's

….

….

A/N: This is one chapter in a much larger Harry Potter themed Avenger story I'm working on. I wanted to get this posted and see if there was interest in a bigger story.

….

….

"You have been invited here because Mr. Fury believes you have what it takes to become an animagi." Professor McGonagall said to the students in front of her.

"It takes skill, practice and patience to become one. It is a dangerous process that can go wrong, very wrong. If you chose to undergo the training to become one, you need to understand that we will meet once a week and you will only practice during these lessons. Under no circumstances are you allowed to practice on your own outside of this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." They responded.

"Good. At the conclusion of our lessons, if you have been successful in transforming to and from your animagus form, you will register with the Ministry of Magic."

She looked each student in the eye.

"Mr. Fury has informed me you are part of SHIELD, and are already working on being able to produce a full body patronus. Before we start working on you becoming an animagus, you will produce a true patronus. Since the patronus is determined by the same inner traits as your animagi form, being able to produce a patronus will give us an idea of what your animagi fom will be." She explained.

"If you could stand up one at a time and show me what you are able to produce, Miss. Hill you first."

Maria stood up first and focused on her happy memories. She took a deep breath, "Expecto Patronum."

A stream of silver shot out and became a blob in the air, she keep her wand pointed at it and focused harder on her happy memory, a birthday party when she was six. It started to take on shape but she lost it before they could do more than see legs start to form.

"Next." McGonagall called out as Maria set down.

"Expecto Patronum." Melinda said as a massive flow of silver erupted out of her wand. They watched the head of a horse appear, but the rest was a silver blob.

"Okay Mr. Coulson, your turn."

They watched as his wand shot out a golden lab, it hovered in midair for about seven seconds before disappearing.

"Okay, that is enough for tonight." Professor McGonagall said as the trio reclaimed their seats. "We will meet back here at the same time next week."

She went to leave the room, "Miss. Hill if you'll come with me please."

Maria stood up and followed the teacher out, "Yes ma'am?"

"Mr. Fury made a case for the three of you to be here tonight, based on your studies I agreed. I've never seen anyone become an animagus who wasn't able to produce a patronus. I suggest you find a better, happier memory to concentrate on." With that McGonagall turned and left Maria standing outside the classroom.

….

….

Nick took the small rolled parchment from the leg of a school owl.

He recognized the writing even though it wasn't signed, 'I need your help, tomorrow morning at 6, our meeting room.'

He let out a sigh and after touching his wand to the parchment, sent it up in flames.

….

….

Maria paced around the room, it was only 5:45 in the morning, but she had been walking around this room for the last 10 minutes already.

She whirled around when she heard the door open.

"Knew you'd already be here." Nick said without preamble.

"I don't know what to do."

"Let's hear it." He took a seat on the couch and watched her pace.

Maria groaned and dropped down onto the couch next to Nick.

"I don't think I can become an animagus."

"Why?"

"I don't have a happy memory strong enough to produce a patronus. McGonagall says you have to produce a patronus before you can transform, and since I cannot do more than make a blob…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"If I may, what memory are you using?"

She fixed him with a look before sighing, "I didn't have the best childhood, my parents were both muggles. My mom died in childbirth and my father resented me for it. He chose to drink the pain away, often neglecting me in the process. Luckily my mom's aunt saw what was happening and took me in until a couple of months after my fifth birthday when my dad showed back up to get me. He convinced my Aunt he had changed and she let him take me home under the condition that I be allowed to write and call her if I ever needed anything and that she could come visit me to make sure I was okay."

"I'm sorry you went through that Maria."

Maria shrugged again, "It's in the past, nothing I can do about it."

Nick pursed his lips at her attitude, but didn't say anything.

"I use the memories of my time with her, mostly those memories from my fifth birthday; those are the clearest from that time. Dad moved us around a lot, I never saw my Aunt again."

"So you need some happy memories to supplement those."

"Yes."

"What about since you've been here? Meeting your friends, hanging out with them?"

She took a breath, "I'll try."

Twenty minutes later found a frustrated Maria flopping down on the couch next to Nick. She had made very little progress and they both were feeling the frustration of the situation.

Nick shifted, angling his body toward Maria who had her eyes closed and was muttering to herself.

"Do you trust me?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes." She said.

"Close your eyes."

She continued to stare at him until he raised one eyebrow which caused her to smile and close her eyes.

She felt the movement of the cushions when he shifted and her heart sped up when she felt the dip next to her head from him placing a hand on the back of the couch for balance.

"Nick." She breathed.

"Maria." Came the response, warm breath tickling her face.

Nick leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering there a moment before pulling back.

The moment his lips left her skin, Maria's eyes shot open.

"What…why?"

"I like you Maria." He said simply, standing up and backing away from the couch. "I'm hungry, you coming to breakfast?" he said moving toward the door.

She got up and followed him to the door, but when he held it open for her to pass into the corridor, she hugged him.

He released the door to hug her back.

"I like you too Nick." She said before releasing him and making her way down the hall to the grand staircase.

….

….

A/N: If you like this and want to see the bigger story it came from, drop me a line. I'm almost done with year one, and would like to get part of year two done before I start posting the first year, but I may start posting soon if there is enough interest.

Thank you for reading


End file.
